The present invention relates generally to a kind of electric hair wavers.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional electric hair waver is fitted with thermal insulating sleeve 13 on its handle 2. Aluminum barrel 1 is fixed on the front end of sleeve 13. An insulation sheath 6 and lower temperature head 7 are installed one by one onto the front end of aluminum barrel 1. Clip 5 is hinged to the aluminum barrel and forms a clamp with the handle by means of spring 12 fitted between them. The front part of clip 5 is extended to the front end of the barrel. The heating element 4 inside barrel 1 is successively connected through the wire with indicator 9, switch 10 and power cord 11 that are all installed inside handle 2. This kind of hair waver can permanently set curled hair, but is not for the permanent setting of straight hair. When people want to straighten the hair that is out of shape, this kind of hair waver cannot satisfy the demand. In addition, in hair curling, the temperature of the clip of the waver is lower than that temperature of the barrel. This causes uneven heating in different parts of hair, which brings about undesirable curling effects.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electric hair waver that heats hair uniformly and can permanently set not only curled hair but also straight hair.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a hair waver that includes a handle and a clip. The clip is hinged to the handle and forms a clamp with the handle by means of a spring. A sealed lower semi-barrel is fixed on the front end of the handle. An upper semi-barrel and the clip are all hinged to the handle, and the clip is also joined with the upper semi-barrel by a flexible connection. The heater that is connected to the power cord is installed respectively inside of the upper semi-barrel and lower semi-barrel, and the front of them links with a lower temperature head through an insulation sheath. The flexible connection includes a strip keyhole with a large circle that locates on the clip and a joint-pin fitted on the upper semi-barrel that matches the strip keyhole. A push button fixed on the handle is connected to the joint-pin through the drawbar. A reset spring is disposed between the push button and the handle.
These two semi-barrels in accordance with one preferred embodiment are fitted with PTC heaters, which possess the features of temperature stabilization so that the hair can be heated uniformly with a uniform temperature. In addition, the flat surfaces of these two semi-barrels can be used to clamp the hair. Traditional curled hair can be formed by rolling, and if moving along the hair, the required straight hairstyle can be obtained. In addition, the hair may be fitted with semi-barrels having different shapes of surfaces, so that the hair can be permanently set in a variety of hairstyles, such as the hair with small waves, etc.